Chapter 10: Discord (Pt.2)
Story Riela: .. .. Riela: I'm tired of this..! What can I do? Riela: I can't go out and fight feeling all like this..! Brixam: Forgive me for before. Allow me to apologize. Riela: It's you..! Brixam: It's my fault for assuming you were a person strong of heart. I'm sorry for casually throwing those words around. Riela: ..? Brixam: Unlike us regulars, militia like you can pack up and leave the war any time you feel like it. Brixam: Despite that, experiencing the loss of your comrades over and over, you continue fighting. Brixam: That is something someone with a frail heart would be unable to do. Riela: .. Brixam: I hold an interest in you because I too have been called "The Azure Death". It's a mundane reason. Brixam: However, the more I find out about you, the more curious I am about the strength that you hold watching people close to you fall. Riela: I am anything but a strong person. Riela: There's nowhere else that I can go. There's nowhere that I can go home to. Brixam: Is that the reason that you continue fighting? Riela: This squad I am in now is a rare gift to me.. I do not want to lose it. Riela: I must never again be called by that name! Brixam: ..Then again, is it not because of good reason that you were called such. Are you not frightened because of it? Riela: That's..!! Brixam: I don't intend to pry it from you. But, if you would have to continue hiding that fact, could you actually call that place your home with all honesty? Riela: ... Brixam: Your decision. I do wish you are able to come up with a good answer. Brixam: Well then, excuse me. Riela: Wait! Why did you come to talk to me about such things? Brixam: Why indeed? If I were to put it into words.. Brixam: I can't stand it when the young ones frown so much. Carisa: These are the new artillery rounds provided by R&D. Gusurg: It looks just like any other shell to me? Carisa: It's just arrived, I haven't been able to find out much about it either. Carisa: Well, if I didn't get it to you as soon as I could, Gusurg, it wouldn't be in time for the operation no? Gusurg: Got it. I'll examine it myself. Carisa: And I still got three more deliveries to make to three other squads. Carisa: Haha.. I hope that slave driver of a chief falls over and croaks his last! Gusurg: ...Sounds like you're having a rough time too. Gusurg: Something's out of place.. Would they call the Nameless out just to perform a weapons test? Gusurg: Also, the new round is much lighter than an ordinary round would weigh. Gusurg: Is this defective? Perhaps I should take it apart and see what's going on inside. Gusurg: What in the..!! Gusurg: Are they telling me to fire this! Gusurg: Those wretches that despise the Darcsen because of the Darcsen Calamity, is this the kind of logic that they run by! Gusurg: .. ......Hahaha! Gusurg: You must be kidding!! Mission Briefing An Elite Imperial army has dug into Zwolle and we are currently locked in battle with them. In order to recover our advantage, work together with the Gallian regulars and hold the camps at Area 3 and 5 for 5 turns. Also, because of some kind of mechanical failure or some other reason. The Nameless tank is not available for deployment. Strategy The enemy gets to go first in this battle. Deploy Kurt and have an armored tech in the base. Use only the back slots of the base. Leave Imca undeployed. Mission Banter Kurt: What's wrong with the tank? Gusurg, report in! Amy: This is serious Sir! Gusurg is not inside the tank! Kurt: What?! Where did Gusurg go! Amy: Gusurg left his operator jacket on top of the controls! Kurt: That cannot be..! Baldren: We begin the operation now! Nameless, begin your bombardment! Kurt: Hold on a moment! Something's wrong with my tank, it cannot fire! Baldren: What are you talking about? Fire now! Do you want us to lose the advantage to the enemy! Kurt: We are unable to carry out the bombardment! Begin the operation without it! Baldren: Bah, useless fools!! Baldren: Ugh! The enemy's here already!! Baldren: We've lost our momentum.. What a turn of event! Mission Banter Kurt: I'd like to be able to go help the regulars myself, but even this doesn't look too good here..! Kurt: All men! Hold this position with your lives! Kurt: Our entire formation will crumble if we lose this place! Hold fast! Whether or not Baldren and Brixam survive their first turn is up to luck. Phase 1 #Free withdraw Baldren and Brixam. Control the Narcissus and bring it into the base. #Use either Gloria or Margit for a lancer and deploy it in area 5, taking out the east tank by using the back pass. #Same action. #Take the southeast base using a scout elite. #Same action. #Using the new base in area 4, deploy a scout to take the southwest base. #Same action. Withdraw the scout. #Deploy an assault or fencer in area 3 to defend this base from this end. Phase 2 #Deploy a lancer into area 3 east to handle both tanks. #Same action. #Same action. #Defend the main base in area 3. #Same action. #Deploy an assault to take the eastern base. #Same action. #Deploy Imca into Area 4 southwest using Open Fire. Take out all infantry trying to take your base. Phase 3 #Retake the lost base in Area 3. #Same action. #Bring a lancer into area 4 southwest. Destroy the tank from here, Gloria is a good lancer for this. #Clear area 5 southwest of enemies. #Same action. #Move an assault from area 4 southwest north towards the middle base. #Free action. Phase 4 #Take the last base in area 4. #Same action. #Move the Narcissus towards the enemy tank, shell one of the infantry. #Move the Narcissus behind the tank, destroy it. #Use the rest of the CPs to clean up the Imperials. The enemy Ace is hidden in the building in area 3, unlocked by the switches to the north. Mission Complete Kurt: Gusurg.. What is happening with you.. Rewards *EXP 6000 *DCT 13000 *ZM2Kar Aftermath Kurt: Not good, the forward forces are starting to crumble...! 3: It's no longer possible. Everything is failing since we're one step behind. 21: What do we do Kurt! Baldren: Are you listening Nameless! This battle is beyond saving now! Baldren: All squads, pull back! You'll bring up the rear! Kurt: Understood! We've already made our preparations to retreat. Baldren: Understand that your little hiccup cost many lives today! You'd best stop their advance even if it costs your life! Kurt: Yes sir! Kurt: As you've heard, we're going to provide rear guard for the troops that are pulling out! Kurt: We need to stop their advance no matter what, our allies must make to safety. 56: With only foot soldiers..! Alfons: Rear guard's a pretty word for the ones that get to sacrifice themselves. Time to learn how to get massacred beautifully? Riela: Massacre..!! Riela: No.. Not again!! Riela: ..maybe, if I used "that"...? Riela: No, it won't work, it's not going to.. I'm going to get myself into a worse situation. Kurt: Everyone, prepare for battle! We'll stop them here! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions